The Snackbowl
by Osaru Sensei
Summary: Weiss Schnee has made some Atlesian-style snacks. Will her teammates appreciate the treat?


**I dedicate this story to /r/RWBY, since this would not be a thing unless they had started with that other thing. You know exactly what thing I'm talking about, don't lie to my face.**

* * *

"Whatchu doin' there, Weiss?" Ruby Rose peeked over the shoulder of her partner curiously.

"I am studying for the midterm finals, as you should too."

"Already did that three hours ago." Ruby huffed nonchalantly. Weiss turned around on her chair, staring disbelievingly at her girlfriend.

"Ruby Rose? _Studying?_ Are you coming down with something?"

"Well, you know me! Always doing things quickly…" Ruby chuckled nervously as she turned her hand flat and pushed it through the air before putting both hands behind her back while avoiding eye contact with the glowering Weiss.

"And I was kind of wondering if youcouldpleaselookovermynotslater?" Weiss continued her glare, but soon smiled warmly at her partner.

"Of course I can." Ruby stepped over to a medium-sized bowl filled with what looked like small, yellow sticks.

"Hey Weiss, what's this?"

"Oh, just some snacks for my study session. Go ahead and try one, they're considered a delicacy in Atlas." Ruby picked one up and put it in her mouth. Chewing the crispy treat, her mouth was filled with the most glorious taste she had ever witnessed. Well, _almost_.

"That good, huh?" Weiss smiled smugly at Ruby's positively _rapturous_ looks. "… even better than your chocolate chip cookies?" Ruby started to sputter and flailed her arms defensively.

"No no no, of course not! I mean, they were _good_ , but not on chocolate chip cookie level!" Ruby moved to take another as she looked at Weiss.

"What are these, anyways?"

"Fried mealworms." Weiss stated blankly as she nimbly picked up a snack and put in her mouth, never looking away from her sheet. Ruby immediately started choking and coughing.

"Oh you big baby, don't start that with me. I saw your face earlier when you tried them."

"That was before I knew what they _actually were_." Ruby demonstratively put one of the mealworms in her mouth and chewed loudly.

"I made them myself actually. Winter sent me an Atlesian-made fryer last weekend, so I went down to that pet shop in Vale – you know, right next to that bookstore Blake took us to last month? – and bought a supply of mealworms there."

"You know, it'd be a fun prank to have Yang try one of these too… Don't think she'd listen to just us though…"

"I don't really get what would be so funny, but sure?" They both turned around as they heard the door open and Blake peeked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Weiss met Ruby's glance.

"Oh hey Blake! Listen, we kind need your help." Ruby held out the bowl of snacks for Blake.

"Would you say that these taste better or worse than, say… tuna?" Blake gave the younger girl a wry look.

"O… kay?" She gently took a snack, put it in her mouth and chewed. Ruby and Weiss didn't have to wait long for her reaction.

"… Did I look like that too?" Ruby whispered to her partner.

"Actually… Blake's reaction is a lot more subdued than yours was."

"… Oh."

"Yeah."

Blake suddenly noticed the blank stares her little spiel had resulted in, and immediately went deadpan.

"Well, it tasted good, but not tuna-tier good I'm afraid. What was that?" Weiss and Ruby looked at each other, then turned to Blake and answered in a choir.

"Fried mealworms." Blake started to cough and choke.

"What's wrong, Blake? I thought you said it tasted good?" Ruby asked with an innocent smile.

"That was before-…"

"… You knew what they _actually were?_ "

"Ruby… don't let anybody tell you you can't be utterly diabolical when it's called for."

"On that note… wanna help me and Weiss prank Yang with these?" Blake thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Sure. I've got a few pranks that needs to be paid back. "

* * *

A few minutes later, Yang walked in the door. She noted that Weiss was helping Ruby with prepping for midterms, which was good. She saw her gorgeous Blake lying on her bed, reading a book as always.

"Hey there Kitty-cat. Whatchu readin' there?" Blake looked up from her book, meeting her girlfriend's lilac eyes.

"It's called _The Redemption of Althalus_. It's about a master thief that is tasked with stealing a book from the House at the End of The Wo-…" Yang put a finger to the Faunus' lips, instantly silencing her.

"Oh Blake, I didn't want a detailed synopsis! I was just curious!" Blake blushed a bit.

"… Sorry. I just _really_ like this book."

"It's okay, Kitty-cat. Hey, what're these?" Yang looked at a small bowl filled with little yellow sticks.

"Some snacks Weiss made. Apparently they're an Atlesian delicacy." Yang grabbed a handful and shoved them in her mouth.

"Don't mind if I do… Hey, this is pretty good, what are they?" Blake put in a bookmark in her book, sat up besides Yang and whispered into her ear.

"Fried mealworms."

Yang promptly choked and coughed.

* * *

 **AN: So yeah. Basically this is a more serious (but still light-hearted, mind you) take on the /r/RWBY 'mealworm' meme. Had fun writing it, and learned a lot about IRL cuisine as well.**

 ** _The Redemption of Althalus_** **is a really good book and you should all go read it. *browbeats you some more***

 **I do not own RWBY, that's RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**


End file.
